This invention relates to a positively sealed cosmetic dispenser which has an easy opening closure. More particularly, this invention relates to a cosmetic dispenser which has a combined, low-abrasion applicator edge and an easy opening closure.
Cosmetic dispensers such as those for antiperspirants and deodorants use several types of closures, depending to a degree on how the dispenser is filled with the product. A convenient way to fill the dispenser is the bottom fill technique where a dispenser with a cover in place is inverted and filled. This allows the upper surface of the cosmetic container""s contents to be cast into a variety of shapes. It will be the shape of the inner surface of the cover. Another convenient way to fill cosmetic dispensers and to cast a top surface into a variety of shapes is by the filling of the container in an upright orientation, putting on a closure, and then to invert the container so that the top of the cosmetic then will have the shape of the closure. This also is known as the fill and flip technique.
In some dispensers there also is an adapter on the top of the barrel to transform the upper edge of the barrel from a sharp edge to a curved shape to remove a harsh scraping on the skin surface when the cosmetic is being applied. Such an adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,496 which is incorporated herein by reference. This type of dispenser can be bottom filled or filled by the fill and flip technique. All of these dispensers can use the present positive seal closure.
In the present invention a positive seal closure can be a part of the barrel or a part of an adapter that fits onto a barrel. It eliminates the need for a shaping closure that is needed and used only during cosmetic container filling. It is discarded by the purchaser when the dispenser is opened. It is not needed for closing the container during use. This is accomplished by the permanent overcap. The net result is a savings in material and assembly costs.
The new dispensers have a positive seal, easy open closure that is an integral part of the upper end of the barrel of the dispenser or of an adapter that conformingly fits onto the upper end of the barrel. The closure is integrally molded with the barrel or with the adapter to the barrel and comprises a top wall which has a weakened region adjacent a sidewall of the dispenser or adapter. This weakened region is a thinned area such as a scored area at the periphery of the top wall of the closure.
The top wall also will have a gripping structure which will provide a way to peel off the top wall of the dispenser closure to expose the product in the container. The gripping structure can be any piece projecting above the top wall that can gripped. This preferably is a loop, and most preferably is mounted on the closure top wall near a peripheral edge of the top wall.
In one preferred embodiment the closure is a part of an adapter that forms a curved edge at an upper end of the barrel. The adapter fits conformingly onto an upper edge of the barrel of a dispenser. The adapter closes the barrel of the dispenser but can easily be opened by removal of the top wall via the gripping structure.
In a further preferred embodiment the closure is an integral molded part of the sidewall of the dispenser barrel forming the top wall and closing the barrel at an upper end.
The dispensers, whether the closure is an integral part of the dispenser barrel or a part of an adapter, preferably will be bottom filled. If a part of an adapter to the dispenser there is an option to top fill, put the adapter in place and invert using the fill and flip technique. However, in any mode of filling the top of the cosmetic in the dispenser will have the shape of the top wall.